


Do You Have A Moment?

by Nebulad



Series: Sataareth [8]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kisses, Other, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9362825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebulad/pseuds/Nebulad
Summary: "Do you have some free time?""For you? Always."





	

The upside to being the Inquisitor, Tama thought, was that Orlesians handed her books hand over fist. Her room was a mess but she was absorbed in actually _reading_ all of them. Tal-Vashoth communities had few books— their stories were told orally, as parchment was a luxury expense and whatever written material already existed in Qunlat was about the Qun— and so she wasn’t quite used to having so many, let alone any that _belonged_ to her.

She was in the garden (if she stayed in her room she’d be too tempted to keep switching books) with a large hardcover on her lap that she was _sure_ qualified as a tome. It was regarding the meaning of dreams and how those meanings could aid a mage in the thick of the Fade— _fascinating_ stuff, even Vivienne had said so although she maintained that the author was an insufferable prat. She’d only just turned the page to an illustration of a “common” scene (must have been for humans, because Tama didn’t even know what the objects in the picture were) when she felt Bull set himself down beside her.

Without preamble, she held out the book for him. _“Look,”_ she said, mostly overwhelmed again at how she was holding her own damn _book._ There were illustrations in colour, the pages were gilded, there were expensive stones on the front, and it belonged to _her._ She looked up at him for a reaction—

—and he kissed her.

He cupped her jaw and ran his thumb along her cheekbone, the other hand taking hers. She occupied herself with faintly trying to make sure the book didn’t slide right off her lap and into the mud, but it was a secondary function. He kept it up long enough that a few people whistled, then let her go. He gave her one of those smiles, like she’d done something special she wasn’t aware of. “Look at what, _kadan?”_

“What?” He nodded his head down to the book and she jolted. _“Oh._ This—” She held it out for him again and pointed at the picture. Impulsively, when he leaned down she butted him gently with her horns. He grinned so bright it was like looking into the sun, and nudged her back with his forehead. She let out a sound _dangerously_ close to a giggle— a breach of decorum if ever she’d heard one— but for once, perhaps, the Orlesians could hang if they didn’t like it.

**Author's Note:**

> the summary BLOWS but look it's way too short to actually give you a chunk of. also re: title, I'm gunna be real.... didn't.... actually know how the inquisitor asked bull for a kiss off the top of my head. loaded up the game to check for the summary, realised I was wrong..... don't really care. I forget which LI you ask if they have a moment. who fucking knows. 
> 
> [My writing blog is here](http://nebulaad.tumblr.com) and this bit of fluff was brought to you by the emotion "jesus christ we get it, the bull is into bdsm. we're fucking the bull. we're fucking the bull with power dynamics involved. there is sex. there's sex of every type like WE GET IT can we have one fucking scene with bull where we dont talk about sex, where we werent just done having sex, where he doesn't remind us that we have sex". the repeatable kiss scene is mild but frankly, josie doesnt haul up and slap ur ass clean across skyhold's front yard. neither does cullen. neither does sera. bull does because we fuck the big man. we get it. how bout some fluff where best friends kiss in the garden and Princess Belle gets a book.


End file.
